


Sweet Emotion

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron invites Kirsten over for dinner for the first time in a long time. It turns into something even better than just dinner.</p><p>Inspired by Kyle's idea of having dinner and a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Emotion

He spun her around in his chair. “Dinner, my place, seven o’clock?”

Kirsten shook her head, completely confused by Cameron suddenly breaking her concentration. “Um…yeah, sure? Any reason why?”

Cameron shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m in the mood to cook, so I figured I’d cook for someone and why not that someone be you?”

Her eyes squinted at him. A few weeks prior, the two had a heavy conversation about what she saw in his head. Kirsten, still only having and feeling real emotions for only a month at most in that point in time, said she couldn’t reciprocate his feelings. He said to her, “I understand. But now, I’ve got a second—hell, third shot at life. You know how I feel about you, and I promise I won’t stop loving you. But I’ve got to move on for me. I can’t sit here hanging on a thread waiting for you; that’s just not healthy. I’m sorry.” She remembered him sighing, shaking his head slightly before continuing. “Look…I can’t force you to say something you don’t actually mean for my own closure, and I’m not going to. I want to help you with your feelings as much as I can, but I can’t linger around any longer. If you do, at some point, feel the same, I’ll come back for you. In the meantime, I’m going to put my efforts elsewhere. I’m sorry.”

It stung. It was a horrible feeling she never wanted to experience again. Was it heartbreak? Anger? Sadness? Fear? Whatever it was, it made her cry that night, and she was still trying to recover. Cameron caught her off guard, now, asking her to have dinner at his place. Friendship dinner? Dinner of truce? She had no idea. But what was the worst that could happen? He breaks her heart again?

Okay, that sounded pretty miserable. But maybe, just maybe, it would give them a chance to be close again and talk like before. She had realized that she did love him, and when he rejected her like that, it was because of love. However, she still didn’t know if she was _in love_ with him or not. The difference wasn’t clear, and Cameron wasn’t being clear as to what this dinner meant.

Being able to recognize time sucked; Kirsten no longer had an excuse as to why she took so long to respond to things. Only a few seconds had passed, but it was probably a few seconds too long. She finally answered, “S-sure. Yeah, dinner sounds great. Um, do you want me to get anything from the store?”

Cameron shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. But seven o’clock, okay? Call your Uber driver ‘uber’ early so you’re on time.” He smiled to himself at his play on words.

Kirsten rolled her eyes with a wide grin. God, was he adorable sometimes. “Alright, fine. I promise to be there at seven sharp.”

***

Kirsten stood at Cameron’s door at six fifty-eight. She decided to play the smart-ass role for once and wait until the clock struck seven to knock.

However, her plan was foiled when Cameron called her and heard her ringtone go off in the hallway. He opened the door up wide, phone still to his ear. “Why are you standing out here and not knocking?” he asked with a smile beginning to tug on his face.

Kirsten, holding her phone to her ear, said: “You told me seven o’clock sharp and it is six fifty-eight. I wanted to be on time, especially with this newfound concept of it.”

“Well, if you want to wait until it is precisely seven, you can wait out here, or we can get started early. Your choice.”

Kirsten chuckled softly and hung up the phone. She looked at the clock. “Oh, would you look at that, it’s seven o’clock now. Guess I won’t be waiting and we won’t be starting early.”

Cameron shook his head. “Guess not.” He welcomed her into his apartment and into the very small, quaint dining room. Plates and silverware were already set and the food was placed in the middle. He paced quickly to get in front of her and pulled out her chair. “Sit, please,” he smiled.

She glared at him with a hint of suspicion but more out of admiration. Her heart was fluttering and the pit of her stomach was filled with little butterflies. She took a seat in the chair and waited for him. “Why are you acting like this? What’s going on?” she asked.

He shrugged. “Just dinner with my best friend. Is that a problem?”

 _Best friend. Best. I’m somebody’s best friend? And their mine too? But…we’re only friends. Damn it, I don’t want to be just friends!_ thought Kirsten. She took a deep breath. “Nope. Not a problem at all.”

Cameron smiled and brought over all the food. “Hope you like experiments, because that’s basically what this is,” he admitted. “A cheesy skillet full of chicken and zucchini parmesan,” he grinned as he placed it down in the center. “Something I saw on BuzzFeed. I made a small bit for myself to taste and I thought it was good.”

“It smells really good,” Kirsten complimented. “Looks good too.”

“Well,” he grinned as he took a big spoon and scooped some out for her, “dinner is served. Bon appetite!” The two ate and conversed casually, cracking some jokes about each other occasionally.

Once they finished eating, Kirsten stood up and began to take care of the dishes. Cameron, however, stopped her. “Hey, you’re my guest! Sit down, I’ve got it.”

“No,” she refused stubbornly. “I might be your guest but guests can help clean up too.”

Cameron sighed in defeat. He let Kirsten begin to rinse the dishes in the sink. He walked over to his jukebox that he never used and flipped through some songs. He smiled when he came across one of his favorites. He hit play with a wide grin, walking towards Kirsten. She turned her head in confusion, particularly confused about Cameron’s goofy grin. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“I never got my dance,” he stated.

“What dance?”

He chuckled. “The one at Camille’s Halloween party. I’ve been waiting on having it with you, and, you know, now’s as good a time as any. So…may I have this dance?”

Kirsten felt her cheeks begin to warm up. She folded her lips in before drying her hands. “Of course.” She took Cameron’s hands and he led her out into the living room.

“Hold on,” he said. He let go to move the furniture around. “We need a dance floor,” he justified.

Kirsten just rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands once again. “‘Sweet Emotion’? I didn’t peg you for an _Aerosmith_ guy.”

“Hey, everybody needs some classic rock in their life.” He lifted her hands to his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They rocked around back and forth, picking up speed as the song sped up. Kirsten moved her hips to the music. Their fingers managed to intertwine again and Cameron spun her around. She giggled, coming up with random moves on the spot. Cameron sang along: “ _Sweet…emotion…_ I pulled into town in a police car//Your daddy said I took just a little too far//You’re telling me things but your girlfriend lied//You can’t catch me ‘cause the rabbit gone died//Yes it is…”

Kirsten couldn’t help but laugh at him. His charm captivated her as he sang. He spun her around. They jumped around his living room, shuffling their feet against the wooden floor. Cameron played the air guitar while Kirsten banged on the air drums. He pulled her back in close as the song ended and she giggled some more, resting her forehead against his. Both of their smiles were wide and stuck.

The track flipped and “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis began to play. Cameron’s cheeks flushed. “I guess you can’t have a jukebox without Elvis.”

Kirsten shook her head with a grin. Her arms snaked around Cameron’s neck. “No, you can’t.” She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. Their bodies pressed together and they swayed back and forth to the old classic. Kirsten rested her head against Cameron’s shoulder, closing her eyes and listening to him hum the lyrics.

“ _Like a river flows//Surely to the sea//Darling, so it goes//Some things are meant to be//Take my hand,//Take my whole life, too//For I can't help falling in love with you._ ” She could feel his deep voice bellow through his body and she loved it. She pulled back and looked into his beautiful eyes. _This is it. I’m gonna go for it,_ she thought. She stroked his cheek gently. God, were her hands shaky.

She licked her lips, slowly leaning in. A few nerves relaxed when she saw Cameron begin to do the same. _Here it goes…_

Then his phone rang. He pulled back immediately, pulling it out of his pocket. “I-I’m sorry. J-just one moment.”

Kirsten swallowed thickly. She saw the caller ID: _Nina_. _Screw it,_ she thought. Before Cameron could answer, she grabbed his upper arms and pulled him in for a rough kiss. She squeezed her eyes shut. _This was a mistake. Shit…_

But then he began to kiss back. She heard a thud on the ground and assumed it was his phone falling. His arms were around her petite body in an instant, just about lifting her up off the ground from the tight embrace.

 _Not a mistake…_ She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, allowing him to lift her up all the way and carry her to the couch. Pulling back, she said: “I-I’m sorry. Y-you should answer your phone.”

“Oh, shut up, and let me kiss you again.”

And so she smiled and let him kiss her again and again and again.


End file.
